Wedding Bells
by HourGlassGirl
Summary: Sami is made an offer she shouldnt refuse...a decision made in fear, might just make her true feelings come to light...
1. The Deal

Sami knew once she found out the twins were Ej's that her life would never be the same. She would never be allowed to be a mother to them and they would be taken away the moment they were born. Stephano, Ej's father would never allow her to be apart of their lives. The Brady's and the Dimera's have been at war for years and therefore her and ej would never be able to co-parent with one another. As she sat on the pier, she thought back to her conversation with the Phoenix himself, Stephano Dimera.

"Samantha, if you want to be a mother to your children, then you need to be family."

"I'm already married." Sami said, knowing where he was going with this.

"Details, you divorce that husband of yours and marry my son, then your future and their future will be set."

"Father please, this isn't the time for this." Ej interjected even though it was known to everyone that he wanted to be with Sami. He just didn't want her to think it was his idea.

"Elvis, be quiet. Now Samantha, I hear you would also like my war with your family to end."

"Yes, but we both know you're too stubborn to end the vendetta you have against my family."

"Only when you marry my son will I end the vendetta. I mean marry him, and that does not mean in name only. You will move in with me and when I see that you are acting the roles of husband and wife will you move out. Then and only then, will the vendetta end."

"BUT IM ALREADY MARRIED AND I WILL NOT DIVORCE MY HUSBAND!" Sami yelled, getting irritated with Stephano for not acknowledging her marriage to Lucas.

"Then the vendetta will never end."

"That's not fair," Sami said as she cried and Ej tried to calm her down. "How can you be so cruel?" She continued and fell into Ej's arms.

"How can you act as if you do not love my son? Now, you have heard my proposal, either take it or leave it." Stephano said and headed out of the room. Sami just stood there frozen.

Back in present day, she cried as she dropped a rose into the water. She was sitting there for over an hour, just thinking aobut how much that conversation changed her life.

"I should have just taken the deal, we would have been apart, but you would be alive. And maybe, just maybe you could have learned to understand." Sami said as she cried into the water. Lucas was killed in a car accident two months ago and Sami still wasn't over it, now she was a widow and preparing to marry a Dimera. She knew marrying Ej was the only way to protect her children from the dangers the Dimera's would put her children in.

Ej came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, she knew it was him before he ever said a word. He was the only one speaking to her since her announcement of her marriage to him. Her family couldn't understand how she could want to marry the man who caused her family so much pain, however they didn't know the real reason she was marrying him.

"We need to get to the church darling."

"Ya I know." Sami said and got up a couple minutes later. She never said a word as they drove to St. Luke's. She just stared out the window and tried not to cry, Ej kissed her cheek before leaving her in the Bride's room and headed to get dressed himself. Sami looked around the room and fell to the couch, she couldn't believe what her life was reduced to. The only people who were attending the wedding were Stephano, Tony and Anna, no one from her family was coming to support her.

"Looks like I'm getting dressed alone."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Belle, her younger sister said as she came through the door and threw a make up bag on the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured you might need a maid of honor."

"Thank you, this is hard enough without having my family here to help me."

"Sami I just have one question, why?" Belle asked and Sami just stared at the ceiling. Sami wasn't sure if she should tell Belle the reason she was getting married. "I am here to support you, but I just don't understand why you would marry a Dimera?"

"Actually I'll be Samantha Wells." Sami said, trying to convince herself that it was better then Samantha Dimera.

"Come on Sami, there has to be a reason two months after your husband, Lucas, dies you decide to marry Ej."

"Because I don't want anyone else to pay the price that Lucas did." Sami said, now crying even more.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I marry Ej and Stephano ends the vendetta. No more war with our family, no more trying to tear the people we love apart. Finally, peace among our families."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. I want to be a mother to my twins and we both know Stephano won't allow a Brady to raise his grandchildren. Think about Claire, she won't have to grow up in fear like Shawn and I did."

"But you have to sacrifice your life to Ej."

"You would do the same thing if you knew it would make your daughter safe."

"But Ej is a horrible person."

"No he was a horrible person, and it was his father that made him the way he was. Look at Phillip, Victor is a tyrant but you still married his son."

"Phillip and Ej are very different."

"Not really, Phillip almost killed you and Shawn chasing you around the world. He and Ej are a lot alike; they both will go to extreme lengths to get what they want. Phillip wanted you and Claire, Ej wanted to please his father. But it doesn't matter, I'm gonna marry Ej today and move into the mansion."

"I'm so sorry Sami, but I do thank you for what you are doing for my daughter. I just don't understand why you didn't tell mom or Roman."

"Because they would try to talk me out of it and tell me it wasn't worth it."

"I still think you should tell them."

"I can't, not until after we're married and there's nothing they can do to stop it. Promise me."

"I promise, but I still think you're doing something good for the wrong reason." Belle said and hugged her sister. The two decided to agree to disagree and just get ready for the wedding. Minutes before Sami was to walk down the aisle, Belle went to find Shawn.

"Please tell me you talked her out of this."

"No, she has to marry Ej today."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, but just know that it is a noble thing she is doing."

"Belle stop being cryptic and tell me what is going on before I leave, you know how much I hate the Dimera's for what they have done to my family."  
"Well I'm staying!"

"What is going on?"

"Sami is marrying Ej to end the vendetta between the families."

"Excuse me?"

"Stephano said that if she marries Ej, he'd end the vendetta."

"Wow, she really has changed."

"Ya she has, she is sacrificing her life to protect her family, so you see, we have to stay. I know that me being here will help her and I need you by my side while I do it."

"I have an idea." Shawn said and disappeared from sight, he decided to walk Sami down the aisle and Belle knew what he was doing when she seen where he was headed. Sami came out of the bride's room and took a deep breath.

"No turning back now." She said as she walked to the doors of the aisle and seen Shawn standing there.

"Care for an escort?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to support Belle, and her sister. Now like I was saying, care for an escort?"

"Seriously?"

"Ya, figured you would want the moral support."

"Thank you, I know we have had our differences and all…"

"Ya, but now I can finally see it."

"See what?"

"The face that you have really changed. You for once are putting your family before yourself and I know your parents would be proud, I just don't understand why you didn't tell them."

"Belle told you."

"You knew she would."

'Because they would try to talk me out of it, and I will tell them, after we are married and things settle down a little bit. I just don't want them to stop it, I know that I am doing this for a good reason."

"I know, and I thank you, if anything I know what it is like to fear the Dimera's."

"Ya you do, but lets get this over with before I loose my nerve." Sami said and motioned for the doors to be opened. As Shawn walked down the aisle Sami tried her best to smile but it was hard, all she wanted to do was cry. All she could see was an empty church and an arranged marriage.

Ej however, seen the women of his dreams. An angel dressed in white and a glow from the children, their children, she was carrying. He never saw her look more beautiful. Once she got closer, he could see the pain in her eyes and it nearly killed him. This was what he wanted, just not how he wanted it to happen. Once the priest started the ceremony he tried to act like it was what Sami really wanted.

"Is there anyone who objects…" when the priest got to the famous wedding stopping line, Ej knew he needed to stop things.

"Samantha, darling, are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want to marry me?" EJ asked with pain in his own eyes, hoping she wouldn't say no. He had her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said with a smile that looked painted on. With that, the two said their "I Do's" and sealed the marriage with a kiss. Belle noticed something when Ej kissed Sami, his smile was from ear to ear and it was then that she realized Ej loved Sami. Ej could hide his feelings with anything else, but when it came to Sami, they written on his sleeve. Knowing this, she felt a little better about their marriage. The reception was aunt Chez Rouge, where Maggie greeted Shawn and Belle who were the first to arrive.

"I can't believe she really went through with it."

"When's she's ready to tell you she will, but until then just try to understand." Belle said and then the two walked off to sit down, leaving Maggie at the door confused. However, when Sami walked through the door with Ej, she knew that the marriage was not Sami's idea.

As Ej beamed from ear to ear, Sami looked as if she were at a funeral. The two shared their first dance to "I Can Love You Like That" by All-4-One and then headed over to cut the cake. All you had to do was look at Ej and you could tell this was the happiest day of his life, he was smiling and when he touched Sami, he seemed to light up even more. Sami however, could only pretend to be happy for so long before running off to cry in the bathroom. Belle seen this and decided to run after her. Ej headed for the bar when he seen the pain return to Sami's eyes. Tony noticed and headed over to have a talk with his brother.

"Why are you so upset, you married Samantha today?"

"Ya, it was exactly what I wanted, just not how I wanted it to happen."

"Elvis, if you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?"

"For Samantha to love me half as much as I love her." He answered and took a shot of whiskey.

"Oh little brother, you got it bad." Tony said and took a sip of champagne as he headed off to find Anna. However, what the two of them didn't know was that Belle and Sami heard everything they said.

"At least he loves you, that has to make it easier for you to live with him."

"I knew he loved me, I've always known that, I just never realized how much he loved me." Sami said as she stared at him at the bar.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Go on my honeymoon with my husband and then move into the mansion."

"Do you need me to call you?"

"No, Ej would never rape me again, he's not that man anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, if he was then he wouldn't have stopped the wedding, or said that to Tony. Actually, he's acting like the man I knew before I knew he was a Dimera."

"Are you sure."

"Ya, for some reason, I am sure."

"I just hope you're right. Would you mind if me and Shawn left, he's about to lose it on Stephano, and I know Claire will still be up a little while."

"Ya go, I'm planning on leaving soon anyway."

"Thank you again for what you did today, I just hope one day you take the credit for giving your life to the Dimera's." Belle said and hugged her sister goodbye. Once Belle and Shawn were gone, she went over to Ej.

"Ej, do you mind if we leave, I'm really not feeling well."

"Sure darling, I'll go get the car for you." He said and kissed her on the cheek. Sami tried to act happy, but she still was confused about everything she heard and was feeling. Stephano came up and hugged her just as Ej was out of sight.

"Samantha, you are now family and you and you twins will be safe."

"What about the vendetta?"

"Consider it canceled, that is as long as you stay married to my son."

"What if your precious son leaves me?"

"He wont, he loves you and you know that. You know that he would do anything for you."

"Ready darling?" Ej said as he came up behind her missing the entire conversation.

"Ya let's go." She said and the two headed off to the car.


	2. Wedding Night

Sami and Ej had a silent ride in the car. She just wasn't sure what she wanted to say to her new husband, Ej was terrified to say the wrong thing and have her go running from the car. But once Sami seen them pulling up in front of what seemed like and abandoned Bed and Breakfast, she knew it was time to speak.

"What are we doing here?"

"Our honeymoon." He said as he looked at her with love and devotion. Sami had once told Ej about a honeymoon she always wanted, to go to a quiet place where the two could just be alone and her not have to worry about problems, or her family. She just wanted to have peace on her honeymoon and that was exactly what he was giving her.

"It's beautiful, is there anyone else here?"

"Just he owner and his wife, I rented out the entire place. I know I'm not the man you want to be here with, but I figured I would at least give you your dream honeymoon." He said and helped her out of the car before getting their bags.

"Thank you." Was all she could say as she walked into the hotel and headed to their room, as she opened the door she seen a box on the bed and candles on the nightstand. "What's this?"

"Wedding present." He said and put their suitcases in the closet. He smirked and Sami sat on the bed to open the box. Inside were two baby books, one pink and one blue. "I figured you could start right away with the books for the twins, I know you regret not doing it with Will."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful. Wait, what else is in here?" She said and begun to dig through the tissue paper. In her hands were a decorating magazine and a key.

"I wanted you to be comfortable in our home."

"The Dimera mansion will never make me feel comfortable." Ej walked over to her and got down on his knees in front of her as he grabbed for her hands.

"I thought so, that's why I bought a house not to far from the apartments. Big back yard, room for the twins and close to your family."

"But your father…"

"I will deal with my father, I want you to feel at ease and I know that will never happen in the mansion. Plus, we would have moved out once the twins were born."

"Thank you Ej, it means a lot to me."

"Darling, I want you to decorate however you like, paint or tear apart anything your heart desires, all I ask is a comfortable couch." He said and the two started to laugh.

"But where will we live while the house is getting ready?"

"My apartment, the mansion, or here. It's entirely up to you, just tell me what you want and I will make it happen."

"Ej, I cant tell you howmuch this means to me. You are being any women's fantasy and all I can do is cry."

"Darling, I know you didn't want to marry me. I'm just going to do anything in my power to make our lives to together as comfortable and happy as possible. I just want you to be happy, I don't want our children to know the real reason for their parents marriage."

"I would never tell a child that. But you're right; we need to get some sort of understanding between us before the children are born. I don't want them to see me this way. I just have one question, did you mean what you said to Tony at the reception?"

"You heard that?"

"Ya, me and Belle were heading to the bar for a drink when you two started talking, was it true?"

"Every word Samantha. It is no secret that I love you, I just hope one day you will feel the same way." Ej said and kissed her hand before getting up and loosening his tie as he stared at the door.

"Ow." Sami said and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?" He said, quickly turning to check on her.

"Were you a soccer player? Because our children are kicking me." Sami said and then leaned back, "Please stop kicking mommy." She said to her belly and they both started to laugh.

"I did play soccer, but can I feel?"

"Of course." She said and put his hand on her stomach.

"I don't feel anything?" Ej said, because just as he put his hand down, they stopped kicking.

"They stopped, wait take your hand away, now put it back." Sami moved Ej's hand and started to laugh when she realized what they were doing. "They recognize their father."

"That's amazing, stop kicking your mother, its not nice." He said and as he moved his hand around she noticed they stopped immediately.

"Guess they don't want to argue with you." She said and the two started to laugh.

"They know better," he said and just stood there amazed by it.

"Think you could stay there for a while, they're really making me crazy."

"Sure, you want to change and lay down? I know its been a long day."

"Ya, I'll be right back." She said and headed to change, Ej never even changed out of his suit, he just laid down on the bed next to Sami and ended up staying there all night. He couldn't bare to wake her once she fell asleep. He just hoped that when she would wake up, she would love him, even if it were only temporary. He wanted nothing more then to be with her, to have her be in love with him.


	3. A Freash Start

Waking up that morning was easy for Sami, she slept all night, however Ej never slept a wink. Sleeping in that suit was horrible and the one time he went to move, she stirred and he knew the babies were kicking her, so he laid back down and placed his hand back on her stomach and instantly it stopped and she drifted back to sleep.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Not really." He said and the two started to get up. "Do you know you snore." He said in a playful manner and she just shoved him off the bed.

"I do no such thing." The two laughed and Ej went to order breakfast. While the two waited on breakfast Sami kept bringing up the house and how much she wanted to see it.

"Alright, alright I will take you to the house after breakfast."

"Good, I thought I was going to have to argue." Sami just smiled and Ej melted, he couldn't argue with her, not when she was like this. He would just get lost in her eyes and forget why he was ever trying to win. By noon the two were dressed and heading to the house, Sami immediately got out of the car and was speechless.

"You hate it." He asked, not getting the reaction he hoped for.

"No I love it, there needs to be work but it's gorgeous, like a house from a movie set. You know, the small town with the big house that is shown in every shot."

"So you love it, good because I cant return it." He said and she just laughed and headed to the porch.

"I cant wait to start the work, there's so much yard work to be done, and the porch seems a little unstable. I want everything perfect for when the twins come in August, think it will be read in time?"

"Its only June, I am sure that we can hire enough people to make everything perfect and in plenty of time for when the twins come."

"Good, I don't want them in an unfinished house." She said and headed for the front door. "Can we go inside?"

"Did you bring the key? I mean, this is your home Samantha." She just smiled and went inside. The house was gorgeous, all hard wood floors and completely empty, except for a baby grand piano by a large bay window. Even through all the dust, she could see the potential.

"Where did the piano come from?"

"Came with the house, thought it looked good over there."

"Ya, this could be he family room, and there can be the living room." Sami just rattled things off while she walked from room to room, about furniture and wall color. She had everything all figured out and instead of seeing dollar signs like any other guy, Ej was transfixed on Sami and the smile that had yet to leave her face. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her that happy.

"What about this room?" He asked, pointing to a little room with a lot of shelves on the back wall.

"Your den so you can work from home."

"You want me to work from home?"

"Of course, you didn't think I was raising these two alone." She said and pointed to her stomach.

"Well no, but I figured you wouldn't want me around a lot. I mean it will be a loveless marriage from your part."

"For now." She said and then denied it, but Ej knew she meant it. He was getting to her, getting to the feelings that had been there all along for him, the love they once shared before everything got so complicated. As Sami headed upstairs, Ej was right behind her and even got to one of the doors first.

"I thought this could be the twins room." Ej opened the door and in the middle sat two giant teddy bears, one blue and one pink.

"Again with the surprised, when did you put them here?" She asked and hugged him before heading over to them.

"Before the wedding, I knew you wouldn't be able to wait to see the new house. You may like surprises, but you are impatient."

"So what. But this will be perfect." Once again Sami just started rattling things off she would have to change and paint before the twins were born, and he just stood and looked. But he left the best surprise for last.

"Samantha, how about this for your room?" he said as he pulled her down the hall and opened a door to the master bedroom. "There's a dressing room with a giant walk in closet, a balcony overlooking the back yard and a private bathroom. It would be like your own sanctuary."

"My room? Don't you mean our room?"

"No, I will sleep in the guest room but leave my stuff in here for if my father ever visits. I would love nothing more then to share a room with you, to share a bed with you. But, as much as I want it, I know you're not ready for that and I will not push you. This will only become our room, when you decide it is what you truly want."

Sami just stared at him in disbelief; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she was with the guy who raped her, who tortured her family and yet she was falling in love with him all over again. She knew she needed to step away before she gave into her hormones. She never said a word, just headed out on the balcony to think and clear her head. But most of all, to get away from the man that was stealing her heart all over again. As she stood there and stared out at all the beauty around her, the trees all she wanted was something else. She wasn't sure what, but she knew who, Ej.

Ej just leaned on the wall and stared at her through the opened doors. She seemed upset and he knew it was him. He was pushing too hard and that was never his intension. He just wanted to prove that he wasn't lying when he said he loved her, that it was what was in his heart. Once he seen her shivering from the new wind, he decided to walk out and give her his jacket. As he draped it over her shoulders, he went to leave but she stopped him.

"Stay here with me." He sensed a new tone in her voice, one that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but knew was a good sign. He knew she was tensed and decided to give her a massage to try and ease her shoulders. "That feels good."

"Well it should, you are one giant knot." He joked and the two just laughed, but all laughing matter stopped when Sami got serious.

"How about we pick up some lunch and then head back to the hotel to pick out furniture. Now that I know what I to work with."

"You want my help?"

"Ej, if I'm ever going to feel at home, then you need to be comfortable too. So yes, I want you help in making this house our home." With that Ej lost all control, he spun Sami around in his arms and looked directly into her eyes before kissing her. He couldn't help it, he wanted to do it all day, but just tried to hold back, but here and now in this moment he couldn't any longer. Sami pulled away and Ej immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just got carried away." He said and headed back inside, wishing he wouldn't have done that. Here she was finally warming up to him and he had to screw things up. He went back to leaving on the wall starring at her. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but she after a moment headed back inside and right to him.

"There is nothing to apologize for, you were doing what you felt and what I felt. There is no shame in that."

"What?" He said, now more confused then ever.

"Ej, I just have one thing to say." She said and walked right up to him, putting his hands on her waste and going for the buttons on his shirt. Just as she undid the top couple, she whispered "Let me make love to you."

Ej wasn't sure what to do, he had never heard her say that to him, sure he had on several occasions, but something always happened.

"As long as I waited to hear that from you, no."

"You don't want me?" She asked, looking more confused then he was.

"No, that is not it. I just don't want it to be here. You deserve more than a dirty floor, you deserve music and candles, and you deserve romance, not opportunity." He said and Sami just disappeared, it was then that he noticed it was a dream, yes he had kissed Sami on the balcony, but she hadn't come in yet, she was still out there and he was just in a fog of something that would never be.


	4. The Kiss

It was with this dream that Ej realized how much he had changed. Even in his dream he knew that Sami was worth more then a simple one-night stand, because even in his dream he had to do the right thing and turn her away. Ej watched as Sami finally turned around and headed back in the house, he made sure to walk towards her in hopes this was not a dream.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could utter as she walked up to him, but she just dismissed it and for a moment he thought he might be dreaming again.

"Stop, you got caught up in the moment. Easy to do with all the emotions that have been flying around these last few days, but just because I'm giving you a pass this time doesn't mean I will the next time. You do need to control yourself Ej, maybe you were right when you said that we should stay in separate rooms."

Ej never felt more unwanted then in that moment, here he was trying to stay away and trying to be what she wanted, and yet she still dismissed him. He had never before seen Sami as a cold person, even with all she had done in the past, but in that moment, she was. Her eyes shown like ice in the snowstorm they shared and for the first time, he knew true pain. Her eyes always gave her away and through the ice he could see the uneasiness in her and knew that kiss, had just pushed her farther away.

"You're right, it wont happen again. Why don't we just head back to the motel." He said and walked over to close the doors to the balcony. He never gave her an answer, just walked behind her as they went to the car. Once again they shared a silent ride, Ej focused on the road and tried not to think about the look she gave him, she just looked out the window knowing she hurt him. Things grew worse when they arrived to find Stephano in their room.

"My darling daughter in law." He said and hugged Samantha who just rolled her eyes and looked to Ej to get rid of him.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on the happy couple."

"We were in the middle of something, you probably should have called first."

"Fine, fine. I will see you at the mansion tomorrow then."

"No you wont. We're staying here until the house is ready." She said and showed no fear as she stared down Stephano. She just stared until Ej broke the silence.

"This will be more comfortable and will give us the privacy we need as newly weds." He said and hugged Sami.

"Just as long as you are happy my son." He said and then go up to leave.

"I really hate him."

"I know, I can't blame you after all he's done to your family. You still hungry?"

"What? We are in the middle of discussing you pathetic father and all you can think about is food?"

"Look Samantha, I know my father is not worthy of the Noble Peace Prize, but he's still my father. Nothing I can say will ever change your mind and despite everything, I still love him. I just don't want to argue with you, so yes all I can think about is food."

"You're ridiculous." She said and threw a pillow at him before lying down on the bed with the decorating catalogue again. He assumed she was angry and decided to just order for the two of them. But with in 10 minutes she was calm and asking him questions about a crib. He just looked confused and agreed.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" He asked, wanting to know if she said it just because Stephano was there.

"Ya, unless you are against it."

"No, I'll just take the room next door and give you your privacy, just let me know if you need anything." He said and went for his suitcase in the closet, she never said a word while he walked out of the room and he didn't look back. Ej called for the food to be delivered separately and that no one was to know they were in separate rooms. He never went back that night and Sami never called him. He just sat there on the edge of the bed and knew it was his fault; he ruined any chance he ever had at getting her back.

Sami spent the entire night up as well, she just kept thinking about the look on Ej's face at the house and when his father left. He seemed so beat down and defeated, she knew it was her that put him there, that made him be that guy. It was just a kiss, why did she get so upset by it? She had to expect it would happen eventually, she knew that Ej was in love with her, how could he go days without even attempting a kiss.

She just sat there for hours thinking about him and remembering all of their times together, the fun they use to have when they were friends and the pain he put her through in the end. But now, he was back to the man that she did love, the man that always was there to come to her rescue and pick up the pieces of her life. She stared around the room at the baby books, and then noticed a box on top of the dresser. She could tell it was a jewelry box and her curiosity got the best of her.

Inside were the pearl earring he gave her the night before he wedding to Ausitn. She remembered throwing them at him in the hallway and never knew he picked them up. She decided it was time to speak to him, but instead of going to his room, headed out on the porch, leaving a note where he could find her, and he did just that when he heard her leave the door.

"Good morning, how you feeling?" he said as he handed her a glass of orange juice and set down his coffee.

"I feel sick, but that's everyday. Thank you for the earrings."

"You're welcome, I always hoped I could give them back to you." He said and the two just smiled at one another. He knew she was glad to have them back, just because the two weren't as close as they once were didn't mean their connection wasn't there. It was always there, one could guess what the other was thinking before a word was spoken.

"Why don't we call the contractor today, I can't wait for the house to be ready." She started and just kept going on and on. Ej knew she was talking, but he never heard a word. He just looked at her smile and remembered that dance on the pier; the night that he took her in his arms and taught her to tango. The night he knew that Sami was the love of his life. Once Sami noticed that he wasn't listening to her he just searched his face and found out why, he had that smile on his face, the one he had the night on the pier.

"The pier." She said and he immediately laughed and shook his head. "The night you taught me to tango."

"The night I fell in love with you." He just smiled and then noticed that he never told her what he was thinking before he said anything. "How'd you know?"

"The same way you always knew about me, I always hated to admit it, but there is a connection between us. We just always understood each other." She said and put his hand on her shoulder as she got up and headed for her room. He wanted to grab her hand and tell her to wait but never did. He just let her walk away without saying anything and immediately regretted it. The warmth he felt on his shoulder as she touched him, the way he still lost his breath and just felt better. That was all gone once she left and he decided to return to his room where he could try to work off some of his feeling with a run around the property.


	5. Hospital Talks

Ej headed up to his room and was shocked to find Sami in the hallway on the floor, she had passed out and he was really worried. He called for an ambulance and within a half hour they were rolling into the ER at Salem Hospital. Kayla was standing there when they came in and Ej immediately called for her.

"Something wrong, she's been unconscious for almost a half hour now. I found her in the hallway of the motel. Please, help her." HE said and Kayla immediately took the case, she told Ej to be patient and that she would come find him as soon as she knew something. He knew what he had to do, he called her father, Roman.

"Roman, Sami is in the hospital, something wrong." He got out before he hung up on him. Ej then called her sister and her Aunt Hope, figuring they would want to be there in case something really was wrong. Ej was sitting off to the side with his head in his hands, praying that she would be ok, he couldn't loose her, he would give his own life for her if he had to. The entire family just kept yelling at him but he never said a word, he just sat there starring at the carpet, hoping that everything was going to be alright, that he would have Sami back soon enough.

While Ej sat there worrying, Sami came to in the room with Kayla. She was confused and looking around trying to figure out where she was.

"Samantha, what happened?"

"I don't know, I was sitting with Ej on the porch, then headed up to get dressed. Next thing I know I'm here." The two discussed her high blood pressure and the fact that she seemed stressed out.

"Want me to get Marlena?"

'No, I want my husband. I want Ej." She said and it shocked Kayla.

"You really married him didn't you."

"Ya, I know he's sorry for all that he's done and he can never make up for it, but he's trying."

"Well I'm sure if he's still out there that he would be happy to see you and know you're ok."

"He's out there, maybe hurt from the family. But he's still there I can feel it. Aunt Kayla, you know how everyone thought you were crazy for loving Uncle Steve."

"Ya"

"I understand that now, because everyone thinks I'm crazy for marrying Ej. Even though I know that his love for me has changed him into a different person."

"I hope you're right." She said and headed out to tell the family what was going on. Ej was in the middle of everyone screaming at him when he seen Kayla coming out and was the first to see her.

"Please tell me she's ok."

"She's fine, just a little stressed, she's relaxing now and I'm running some blood tests just to be safe. She wants to see you Ej."

"Roman, Marlena, you go first. I know how worried you two have been. Tell her that I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure?"  
'"Ya, she needs her mother." He said and headed back to the bench away from the family. Hope immediately walked over to him and knew she needed to figure this out.

"That was sweet."

"Not really, she only asked for me out of obligation. A wife is suppose to ask for her husband."

"Are you sure that's why she did it? I remember a time when she use to always ask for you."

"Ya, but that was a long time ago."

"She married you, she wouldn't marry someone she didn't love."

"She doesn't love me, she loves you and she loves her family. She just married me to end the vendetta between the families, it was never about love for her, just convenience."

"What?"

"Ya, she was too embarrassed to tell anyone. We're only married in name, well unless you ask my father, then he will think we are really married."

"You really love her."

"I would do anything for her, she's the love of my life." He said and walked away, heading to the gift shop to take Sami flowers.

While Ej was talking to Hope, Sami was shocked to see her parents in her room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ej said you should see us first. How are you?"

"Ok, just thinking I shouldn't have ate that entire pizza." She said rubbing her stomach and laughing.

"Probably not." Marlena said and Roman was just silent, he wanted to ask about Ej but didn't want to upset his daughter any more.

"Honey I have to ask you something."

"Why I married Ej."

"Ya, I'm worried about you."

"You never will. All you see is the bad things he's done and not what he has done recently. He has saved my life more times then I can count. He is trying so hard to amend all the bad things he's done and to earn forgiveness from me and from this family. He even severed ties with his family by setting them up for us. He hurt a lot of people, but so did I. I hurt people who cared about me and everyone seemed to forgive me, why can't you forgive him?" She said and Roman couldn't only think one thing, God she looks like her mother.

"But he's ruined lives."

"And I haven't? Look what I put Austin and Carrie through for years, or how Lucas and me were before we got married. I know it took a lot for you guys to forgive me and I just hope you can give my husband the same chance. We are going to be parents and I don't plan to put them through what Will went through as a child with me and Lucas in constant battle. I want them to see happy and loving parents."

"Am I interrupting?" Ej said as he walked in with white roses behind his back.

"No come in." Sami said and watched her parents faces. "Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I figured you would want to see your parents and I went to get these." He said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you." She said and took them as Ej leaned on the wall away from her.

"You really scared me, I thought I was going to loose you, that that I don't deserve it."

"I'm fine and the twins are fine. Too much pizza last night."

"I knew better then to leave you with a whole one." He said ant eh two laughed. Sami told her parents about the house and reached for Ej's hand to be next to her while she told them. But within 15 minutes Hope came in wanting to talk to Sami.

"Sami I told Hope." Was all Ej said before he kissed her hand and ran out the door knowing she would be mad at him. Ej returned to his bench and immediately started kicking himself, why did he have to tell Hope why Sami married him, he was once again sabotaging himself with her.

Sami tried to ignore Hope being in the room, but knew why she was there. Ej told her the reason behind their wedding and she knew she had to explain herself, but she didn't quite expect the question that was asked.

"Sami, are you sure the only reason you married him was to end the vendetta?"

"Of course, why else?"  
"Give parents to the twins, or because you love Ej."

"But I don't love Ej."

"Are you sure about that? Because something tells me you are there or headed there."

"But all he's done to the family."

"Look at what you've done, but you've changed for love of Lucas. He's changed because he loves you. He was really worried about you when he was out there."

"He does love me, I've known for months now and I know he's trying to be a better person, he even stopped the wedding to make sure it was what I wanted."

"But is it too late?" Hope asked, but before Sami could answer she heard Bo yelled and a crash outside, knowing that he probably attacked Ej. She ran out of the room and stepped in front of Bo before he could hit Ej again. "What the hell is going on out here?"

"I asked him why he married Sami and he kept lying. I told him if he lied again that I was going to hit him. He said love, and I knew it was a lie so I hit him."

"He wasn't lying, ask your niece and Besides Brady, it is not your business. Sami is an adult and knows what she is doing. Now go cool down, you attacking Ej is only going to upset Sami and she needs to relax."

"Thank you Hope, but you didn't have to lie." Ej said as he got up holding his jaw.

"Who was lying?" She said and winked at him.

Ej knew then and there that he had a chance with Sami, if he was only willing to work for it. It was there, in that hospital room that he came up with his plan to win here back. He had the right idea, by apologizing and trying to earn her forgiveness. But he needed to do more; he needed to act like the man she thought he was, before the rape, before the confession about being a Dimera.

He had it, they were married on a Friday and there for every Friday, he would give her a present, as an anniversary present and as a way of showing her how much he cared about her. Ej went in to see Sami and got her ready to go home, already thinking of possible gifts he could give her.

He kept his word, he didn't push her to be with him but helped get the house together and take her to the doctors. Did all that she asked and never put him in a place to show himself badly in her eyes. Over the next 5 weeks Sami found herself becoming more comfortable with Ej and remembering why she was friends with him in the first place. She remembered what it was like to sit and watch a movie, or just talk.

His gifts were thoughtful and Sami found her liking everyone more than the last. First a Princess in a tower with a Prince at the bottom in his armor with his horse, for all the times she called him "Prince Charming." The following week was the movie "Love Story" because it was her favorite and he knew how much she loved to watch it when she was upset. The third was a picture of them on the pier with a tango cd. But the fourth, seemed to be the most romantic by far, the military jacket he wore when they danced in the abandoned house.

But after the fifth gift, nothing would ever mean more to her, or be more sentimental. It was a simple box, red wrapping, with a gold bow. Inside was a letter and a locket, Will's picture in one side and the other empty for the twins, but the letter was what made the gift so special to her.


	6. Ej's Letter

My Darling Samantha,

You already know that I love you and that you are the answer to all my prayers. You are the most loving and determined person I have ever met. You love with all your heart and never look back. You told me once that you wanted a man to love you completely and to never be second choice. To be someone's one and only, for me you are all this and more and there could never be anyone else. You are worth more to me than all of my father's possessions, any race I've ever won or a thousand Carrie's, because to me Samantha, you'll always be the ultimate prize, my Trouble, and the love of my life.

I know a couple of sentimental words and gifts will never make up for or make you forget all that I've done to you. I use to be a horrible person, I know that and you know that. But, you changed me, you made me into a man that I can be proud of. A man my children can say is their father and not fear the responses, you made me into the man you always thought I was.

I can remember first seeing you in a photograph and even then, knowing you were my destiny. This blonde hair woman who had so much life in her eyes. My father warned me about you, that of all the Brady women you would be the most challenging, the hardest to handle. I didn't listen, I couldn't stay away from you. I was drawn to you and I like to think you were drawn to me too. You taught me what love was and what life should be. You showed me how to love unconditionally and give yourself completely to someone else, and what I told you in New Orleans was the truth. Living was different after I met you, after I loved you.

I remember everything, all the tears I dried and jokes I made, the dance in that abandoned house on the day of your wedding and even our tango on the pier, the interruptions on our dates when we would finally give into our true feelings. But of all our times together, I remember the fear the most. The fear in your eyes every time my father sent you a letter, and especially the pain in your eyes that night of the snow storm. There is no excuse for what I did to you, for what I did to us, and even worse the pain you showed when I threatened to take our children away from you. If I could take anything back, it would be that, all the pain and fear I instilled on you for the sake of my father.

However, the wedding between you and Lucas was the worst day of my life, because I had to watch the love of my life walk down the aisle and marry another man. To promise to love, honor and obey someone that wasn't me. I still hold to the fact that Lucas never deserved you, he wanted to change who you are, who you were and that was the thing I loved about you. I told you before Samantha, I love the bad girl in you just as much as the good. I am not saying that I deserve you because I don't, but I just hope one day, one day I will. Deserve Samantha Gene Brady, the women who stole my heart with a dance on the pier.

Always Yours,

EJ


	7. A New Beginning

As Sami read the letter, she started to think about all they had been through over the last couple of years, their first meeting when she was drenched from head to toe. The night Lucas and Will ruined their date, and even the night of the snowstorm. The letter just brought a flood of memories to her mind and she couldn't help but remember some of the better times. He was the one who comforted her when she broke up with Austin, and he was the one that told her to stand up for herself and tell her parents she was who she was and that wasn't going to change. Was he really all that bad?

She knew this letter couldn't have been easy for him to write; his soul was put to paper and captured in ink for her to hear and understand. Once she finished, she looked at the present that accompanied it, a simple silver locket. The word "mother" written on the front and when she opened it, there was a picture of Will on one side, and the word "twins" written on the other side. She couldn't help but laugh when she seen it. She immediately grabbed the letter and locket and headed to his room, she needed answers.

She started knocking on his door and he answered fresh out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. She couldn't help but laugh remembering that was how they first met; only she was dry this time.

"Samantha, I wasn't expecting you."

"Whatever," she said as she pushed through him and entered the room. "Is this true?" she said holding up the letter.

"Is what true darling?"

"The letter, the one you left on my nightstand, was it the truth."

"Of course it was true, that was by far the hardest thing I ever had to write, recognizing my sins, telling you the entire truth from before I met you and trying to show you just how much I loved you. Yes it was true, it was everything that has been in my heart that I never knew how to tell you."

"Why now? Why this big revelation to confess it all now?"

"Its Friday." He said and flashed that smile that still made her weak in the knees.

"What?"

"Friday, the 2 month anniversary of our wedding, haven't you noticed every Friday you get a present. I knew that I would never be able to win you back unless you could trust me, unless you seen that I really changed. So, I figured maybe if I wrote down all that I was thinking and feeling that maybe you would see that all I wanted, was for you to love me back." He said this as he pulled her over to the bed and sat down holding her hands in his. He noticed her crying and wiped away the tears with his hand and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Samantha, I know it's hard to believe, but I have changed. I'm not the same man that you remember, the same man that did those horrible things. You know when I realized I changed? I had a dream about you."

"What?"

"You remember the day I first showed you the house, the day I kissed you and then ran in the house embarrassed, because I knew it was out of line. Well, while you were out on the balcony, I had a dream that you came in and said that it was exactly what you wanted. That you had been feeling the same thing and you wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with you. You kissed me and said you wanted to make love to me. You got about 3 buttons undone on my shirt when I stopped you; I told you that it wasn't the right time. That, you deserved romance, not opportunity." He kissed her hand and then continued. "The fact that even in my dream I wanted to give you more then a dirty floor, showed me that I was a different person. I turned down the woman I'm in love with because I knew she deserved better, it was then that I knew what I had to do to win you back."

"What was that?"

"Make you realize why you fell for me all that time ago, back before you knew what I really was."

"Ej," she said and started to cry again. "Why do you love me? I do nothing but hurt you time and time again, I even tried to kill you."

"Because darling, you were the only one to tell me no. You were never afraid to hurt my feelings and had more fight in you then anyone I've ever met. You are tough, and can handle yourself. I just can't seem to get away from you, you are my first choice, my only choice and like I said in the letter, there will never be anyone else. There is nothing you could ever do to make me not love you, that includes trying to kill me." He said and laughed, she even started to smile.

"There's that smile I love so much." He said and kissed her on her forehead.

"You really love me, despite my faults."

"Yes, I love your faults. I love that you're jealous and conceded. You can be manipulative but at the same time so loving. You can make a man stop dead in his tracks and take notice without a single word. With one look you have me completely mesmerized, just wondering what you'll do next. You keep me guessing Samantha, you keep me on my toes and you make me want to be a better person. But most of all, I love that you understand me, you understand what it's like to be an outsider, to be misunderstood and working for forgiveness."

"Ej, I realized something. I love your faults too, you are vindictive, and charismatic. You can talk someone into anything, and you have a smile that still makes me go weak at the knees. You love me despite everything I have done to you. We have had a rocky road, but I really think we are finally on the right track to finding our way back to one another."

"You mean that? That there is a chance at this becoming a real marriage."

"Yes I mean that, but that means we have a lot to work through, there are a lot of difficult things to get past and now that I know you're serious, I can finally start putting them behind me."

Ej went to kiss her but stopped, instead he kissed her cheek, but she pulled him into a kiss and he immediately got lost in it. There was so much passion and emotion in it that he couldn't help but want it to last forever. But ultimately he pulled away from her, unsure of what was happening.

"This isn't a dream is it?" he asked and she pinched him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Its not a dream Ej, this is real, this is us!" he never thought he could ever want to hear a word more then that moment. Us, she said us, as in the two of them. She kissed him again and she leaned back on the bed, pulling him with her, knowing this wasn't a dream he went with it. There was nothing he wanted more then to make love to her, to hold her in his arms and know she was happy to be there.


	8. An Understanding

To two made love that day, in the abandoned Bed and Breakfast, two months after their wedding and on the day Sami received the letter. Sami fell asleep in his arms after, but Ej couldn't, he was too scared he would wake up and it would all have been another dream. He just couldn't take that chance; it would hurt too much to think he could loose her all over again.

Sami woke up to Ej stroking her hair and just smiled at him, they had spent the last evening and night in bed.

"Good morning beautiful, ready for breakfast?"

"Morning, not yet." She said and rolled into him, wanting to feel even closer to him then she already was.

"You know that you snore?" He said, knowing it would make her laugh; he couldn't get enough of that smile.

"So what? Wait, did you stay up again?"

"Ya, I just couldn't go to sleep."

"But you didn't have a suit on to restrict you this time."

"Yes but I did have an angel in my arms and couldn't bare falling asleep and missing all her beauty."

"Sometimes I think you have someone whispering these things in your ear when I'm not looking. Everything you say just sounds too perfect."

"What can I say, I have a way with words."

"And I have a way with my hands." She said and pulled him into a kiss. He immediately returned her kiss with passion and love.

"I love you Samantha, more then I think you'll ever know."

"Impossible, your letter said all I ever needed to hear and I love you too." She said and kissed him.

With this he pulled her as close to him as he could, wanting to feel her body against his, even though her belly kept getting in the way, he could care less, that was just another way he could see their future together. She finally said the one thing he always wanted to hear, she said she loved him and to him, hearing those words from her was the best present she could ever give him and that would get them through anything. Nothing could hurt him as long as his children were happy and healthy and he had the women he loved in his arms.

The two made love again that morning and this time neither went to sleep, they just laid there wrapped in each other arms. Neither spoke, just enjoyed the company and the feeling of being with someone they loved. Ej finally broke the silence and rolled over to be facing Sami, he leaned her chin up to look at him.

"Samantha, it took us so long to get to here, I never want to go back to where we were. I promise you, that I will never do anything to loose the trust that you have in me again."

"I really hope you mean that Ej because I don't think I could walk away from you again and then come back. It almost killed me when I walked away from you the first time, as a friend and as a lover. I wanted to be with you more then I even would admit to myself. But then I found out who you were and what you did and I knew that I needed to walk away. Then again when I married Lucas, I just couldn't come back to you after--"

"I raped you." Ej interrupted now looking down at the bed and no longer at her eyes. But she grabbed his face with her hand and willed him to look at her.

"After the night of the snow storm and I really don't want to discuss that night after this day. That is something I am putting in the past today and I will never bring up again; it was a mistake and one that is long since in our past. I wish to not discuss it or have you apologize again. I know that you are sorry for what you did and in a way understand why you did it."

"You understand?"

"When I was younger I was just as deceitful and hateful as you. I wanted what I wanted and didn't care how I got it. The end justified the means in my mind. I was desperate to be with Austin and to get him away from Carrie, I drugged him and had him make love to me while he thought I was her. So in a way, I did the same as you did, only I used a drug instead of a gun." Sami had a tear in her eye as she told him.

"I never knew that."

"That night is the reason I thought Austin was Will's father, I slept with Lucas shortly before and just made myself believe that Austin was the father and told everyone that without ever having had a paternity test."

"So you have done a fake test before?"

"No, I changed blood type. I never did know for sure, but one day I seen Austin's license and realized the truth and knew I had to do something to keep my world from crashing down. Ask your father about some of the things I've done, he knows. Tony had me working for him for a while."

"Oh yes, the infamous 'Stan" days?" He said with a smile and she just rolled her eyes and hit his arm.

"Shut up! I never said I was a saint."

"Yes my dear, but that just makes me love you even more." He said and kissed her forehead.

Sami felt better after talking with Ej, revealing their sins to one another just made things a little better between them. There was no longer this wall between them. She found out about he "Black Glove" crime she committed and didn't commit. Everyone had always thought Ej was behind everything, when actually it was Andre. Andre was the one pulling the strings not Ej. He actually didn't even know about some of the things that were happening.

Ej and Sami were laughing in bed when his cell phone went off, the contractor from the house. Ej grabbed his phone and answered, hoping everything was all right.

"Ej Wells, yes that does make me happy. Thank you very much, I look forward to meeting you later too." He said and then hung up.

"What was that about?"

"The house is finished, we can move in today."

"Really?" She said sitting up with a smile on her face. She hadn't seen the house in weeks, Ej wouldn't let her go, he didn't want her around all the dirt and chemicals from finishing the floors.

"Yep, contractor said he could meet us at 3 to discuss all the final little touches and to get his payment."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Its only 11 and you still haven't had breakfast. How about we eat and get a shower, then we can go over to the house. We can have all our things packed and send for the things that are at my apartment and your apartment and spend tonight at the house."

"You mean our home!"


	9. Happily Ever After

Sami and Ej were finally looking the part of a newly wed couple. The owners of the Bed and Breakfast just smiled at them as they watch them pack up their bags to leave. Sami was hanging on Ej's arm as he helped her to the car, just laughing at one another. They way they use to before circumstance and family ideals got in the way. The two headed to the house and Sami's eye's welled with tears as he seen what she had done for her.

The house was in perfect shape, not a weed to be seen, and all the things she wanted done were done. There was nothing left unfinished and she knew that it must have cost him a fortune to get it all done so fast. The porch had a new swing for the two of them and there was a bow on the front door.

"Ej's its perfect!" She said as she got out of the car and headed to the porch. Tucked neatly into the bow was a note, she wasn't sure how, but somehow he had gotten it there before the house was finished.

"Well aren't you going to read that? It looks kind of important." He joked as he set down one of her suitcases. He just leaned on one of the pillars and smiled, knowing this would only make things better.

_Samantha, _

_If you are reading this then you have finally come back to me. Come back as my best friend and as my wife. This is for you, something I know you always wanted but had to wait to receive. A home not only for us but for our children as well. I just hope it is all you dreamed it would be._

_Always Yours,_

_EJ_

Sami was had a flood of tears rolling down her face as she looked over at him. The card was just as beautiful as the letter and she knew that it was from the heart.

"But when did you do this?"

"Well, I had left two notes and told the contractor which to put on before he left this morning."

"A little sneaky?"

"What can I say, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He said as he went over and kissed her on the forehead. He scooped her up in his arms and she laughed as she unlocked the door and carried her over the threshold. "I've always loved tradition." He said and kissed her before putting her down in the foyer.

The house was completely furnished; everything she picked out had been delivered and set up as if they lived her for months. Once again she was overwhelmed with tears and turned to him.

"I finally feel at peace. Like I'm home." She said and fell into his arms. He held her and kissed her forehead.

"Darling that is what I wanted to hear. I told you I would take care of everything."

"I know, but I never thought you would have everything set up and have the house completely ready by the time I arrived."

"Its amazing the things you can do when you say there isn't a budget." He said and smiled at her.

"Oh really." She said and started running up the stairs, she wanted to see the twins' room, to see if it was as she imagined.

"Slow down, you cant run when your 8 months pregnant."

"I can do anything." She shouted from the top of the stairs as she looked over the banister at him. She walked over to the twins' room and opened the door to a picture perfect nursery. "Ej." She just said as she turned on the light and looked around the room.

"Did I get it right?" He said, of all the rooms this was the one he wanted to be perfect, not only for her but for their twins who were due in a couple of weeks.

"Yes, it is perfect." She said and went over to sit in the rocker he put in the window. "I can't wait until you get here." She said as she rubbed her stomach and talked to the babies.

"Me either, Samantha, me either." He said and got down on his knees in front of her to kiss her stomach.

Ej had all he wanted, Samantha as his doting and loving wife and every time she looked in his eyes he seen the devotion he always wanted and now they were about to be parents to a little boy and a little girl. His world was perfect and he couldn't imagine things to get any better. That was until they walked into their bedroom and she grabbed their wedding picture from the nightstand.

"I think we should renew our vows. We got married in such a hurry and under harsh circumstances. I want a real wedding to you, with a wedding dress and our families filling the church. I want to walk down the aisle and promise to love you for better or for worse all over again."

"You mean that? You want to marry me again?"

"Ya, our first wedding wasn't a real wedding. It was a hoax to satisfy your father and I want a real wedding to you. With the love and passion that we have for one another. To have my father walk me down the aisle and give me away to the man I love. I don't want the memory of you stopping the wedding because you could see how sad I was. I want to have wedding pictures where I look happy. I want a reception that I didn't leave because I couldn't stand to be there." She said and walked over to him.

This time Ej was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say. The more he was with Sami, the more he realized he could never be with out her, she was his other half. They were and always would be connected, not through their marriage and not through their children, but as soul mates.

Sami gave birth to the twins the following month and had a healthy baby girl Colleen and healthy baby boy Ethan. Ej and Sami couldn't have been happier with their children. But had crazy couple months ahead of them. Sami not only was a mother, and a wife, but also was planning her second wedding to Ej.

Sami got her wish for a second wedding on the day of their 6th month anniversary. The twins were born and there was nothing she wanted more then to remarry Ej. The church was filled with white roses and her family actually decided to attend this time. The twins were sitting in the front row next to Marlena and John and never cried once during the wedding. It was as if they knew what was going on and dare not disturb their parents.

Roman had decided to walk Sami down the aisle and she couldn't be happier about it. This wedding was different then the first one, there was a real sense of romance. Between flowers Ej had flown in since they weren't in season and the custom dressed that were made because Sami seen them in a magazine and knew they would be perfect. A magazine article wouldn't have had better pictures.

Sami wore a brand new wedding dress and had on the pearl earrings that Ej gave her with the locket of her children's pictures. She was glowing as she walked down the aisle and nothing ruined their wedding. No one stopped it and everyone became speechless as they saw the love in their eyes as they recited their own vows. Ej and Sami knew the traditional vows they said before would never do a love like theirs justice.

_Ej,_

_Our love may have been at first sight, but it took us years to find it. To follow the path destiny set out and find the roads that would only lead to one another. You were my first real best friend and someone who understood me and why I did the crazy things I did. You have loved me unconditionally and I never had that before. You were there for me through all my rough times and always was the only encouraging me to be who I was and not change for anyone. You have been my prince charming and my knight in shining armor through all the trouble I seemed to find myself in. I know now that there is nothing that could tear us apart, we have a love that has transcended boundaries and crossed the line our families drew in the sand. I promise to love you with all my heart and never look back. There is nothing that could make me happier then remarrying you here today. In front of our families and in front of our friends. I love you now, and always will._

Ej just stared deeply into Sami's eyes as he heard her vows and knew nothing he could say would ever sound more sweet or sincere. He had something written, but he couldn't seem to remember any of it. The way she looked at him as she recited her vows made him think back to the moment he met her, opening his door to find her standing there dripping wet looking for a wrench. He tried to pull himself together, to think of something to say, but his mind went blank, how would he explain his love to Samantha? She looked even more beautiful now then at their first wedding and he never thought that was possible.

_Samantha,_

_I never knew what living was until I loved you. There is nothing that I could say that would accurately describe the love I've had for you since before we met. I am never at a loss for words except when I'm with you. I guess I don't have someone whispering things in my ear like you seem to think I do. I love you with all my heart but that is nothing new to you. My only wish was that you would one day love me half as much as I loved you and that came true tens times over, because I know just by the look in your eyes that you love me just as much as I love you. I told you that you were my first choice, my only choice and I hold to that. I promise to never take away the trust that it has taken us so long to build. To take care of you and our children and never make you question the love I have for you. To love you unconditionally and never make you regret marrying me. There has always been a connection between us and it will always remain. Destiny put us together for a reason and I never intend to question that._

With that the priest pronounced them man and wife and again Ej got to kiss his bride. There wasn't a dry eye in the house after their vows. No one in Sami's family besides Hope every really knew the love she had for Ej. Just seeing the smiles on their faces as they headed back down the aisle made the entire church speechless. Sami and Ej were finally a family on the path to forever. The two finally got the happily ever after they never thought was possible.

A marriage that started with an ultimatum from an angry old man, turned into a love that no one would dare question. Sami may have originally married Ej for the sake of her family, but that wasn't why she married him six months later. The second marriage, the only one that ever mattered to her, was because she loved him more than anything. She wanted to tell their children about their parents wedding day, even if it was after they were born. About they day she committed herself to their father and to the love of her life, she would look with devotion into his eyes and know there was nowhere she would rather be.

--The End--


End file.
